Somewhere Only We Know
by QuinaLee
Summary: Harry has dreams everynight about a previous romance that leave him sobbing. He's too afraid to admit that he may still have feelings for him. Oneshot for now. Harry/Ginny in the beginning. Eventual Harry/Draco, if I continue. Rated T for implied smut.


**Oheyyy guys. Sooo...as you can see, I may have gotten a tad obsessed with Harry Potter..a tad...mhm.. I've seen the new movie six times. And it's one of the greatest things I have ever seen.**

**Anyway. I've been reading a million and three Drarry and Snarry fics...because..well, you know how I am. Yaoi is so much better than het. -nodnod- AND I DECIDED TO WRITE MY OWN. Well..actually, I was kinda assaulted with the idea of this while listening to the Glee ( don't judge ) version of Somewhere Only We Know ( hence the title ).**

**SO READ IT. AND REVIEW. LOOOOVE CHU!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own what I don't own. Simple as that.**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

It was a beautiful, sunny spring day. One of the first that truly hinted at the fact that, yes, summer was indeed approaching. All of the students were outside, embracing the warmth. It was quite a challenge for the two to disappear undetected. If they hadn't been so set on visiting their spot and enjoying some much-needed alone time, it wouldn't have been worth it at all.

They each gave a worried glance behind them to make sure they were in the clear before disappearing into the Forbidden Forest. The only sounds between them were the bubbling of a nearby creek and the crunching of twigs and dead leaves beneath two pairs of feet. They walked the familiar self-made path in a comfortable silence. Neither ever really needed words to convey their thoughts and feelings to the other. The contact of their palms was enough for now.

By the time they made it to the clearing, the sun was high in the beautiful, cloudless sky. They knew their meetings would have to come to an end along with the school year, but both dreaded it. Neither could risk being seen with each other, but for entirely different reasons.

They walked forward to the patch in the middle where the tall grass was permanently laid down from previous visits to their secret place. After a moment of looking around at the familiar meadow, they faced each other, erupting small smiles on both pairs of lips. They sat and spent their precious, limited time together simply watching the other and playing with the grass around them. They kept silent for the most part, aside from the occasional murmurs of, 'I love you' and 'I love you, too.'

Hours passed, and the sun was now hidden behind the trees surrounding them. They knew they had to get back soon – to keep suspicions from being raised – but neither could bear the thought of parting and putting up the façade of hatred between the two.

Without realizing it, they had leaned forward, closer to one another. Gazes flickered between eyes and lips before, finally, they joined together in a tender kiss.

They could hardly remember just how many times they had made love in that same spot. Both always assumed that this would be their escape; their safe haven. Little did they know, though, this would be the last time either of them would visit in a very long time.

As they lay with each other, flushed, panting and a bit sweaty, but overall simply euphoric, a soft voice sounded.

"Harry?" it said.

The boy in question began to panic. The smiling face before him began growing fuzzy. He clung as hard as he could to the image, willing it to become clear again.

"Harry, c'mon…"

He began to sob as the world around him rapidly grew darker.

"Wake up, Harry!"

The voice startled him awake. His eyes flew wide and he looked around in an attempt to figure out where he was.

And when he did, he sobbed harder. It broke Harry's heart to realize he was still far away from the place in his dreams. Far away from even the man that only seemed to exist when he was asleep now.

Ginny never asked him what his dreams were about. She simply hugged him, pressing gentle kisses into his hair and whispered comforting nothings into his ear until he fell back into a dreamless sleep.

For this, he was grateful.

He was sure she just assumed they were still nightmares from the war. Though, those had long since ended.

But there was really no way he could tell his girlfriend of four years that he was hopelessly in love with his supposed arch enemy

Because admitting it to her, would be admitting it to himself.

And there was no way he could still be head over heels for Draco Malfoy.

Absolutely no way.

* * *

><p><strong>I know, it was rather short and lame...but I have more ideas for this, if people actually like it. I have like...a whole storyline written up. Yepyep.<strong>

**REVIEW WITH YOUR THOUGHTS. Should I continue it? Does it suck horribly and I should go die in a hole? Lalalalaaa..**

**See ya~**

**Quina**


End file.
